


Wild at Heart -- Side Stories

by mm8



Series: Wild at Heart [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side stories/extras to the Wild at Heart story. These guys don't want to be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extra Determined

Teddy blew his nose into the tissue his uncle George held out for him. His nose was so uncomfortable! It felt itchy and looked red. He had to hold his head back most of the time or else snot would run down to his mouth. Teddy didn't mind that part too much; he was only four after all. But his uncles Fred and George and godfather weren't pleased whenever they caught him eating his own boogers. 

Uncle George removed the tissue, wadding it up and tossed it in a nearby bin. 

"I've got no more boogies!" the boy exclaimed. His voice sounded rather perpetual with his stuffed up nose. 

Uncle George smiled brightly and combed his hand through Teddy's dark hair. "I'm glad. No boogies means no flu. And do you know what that means?"

"I go to Christmas at grammy and grandpa's!" he yelled with excitement, pumping his fists in the air, then letting out a horrible cough. 

His uncle helped him through it, patting his back and murmuring encouragements. Afterwards, his uncle read Teddy one of his favorite books by Lavender Brown until he fell asleep in his lap.

When Teddy awoke, he felt munch better. His head didn't hurt anymore, but his nose was still runny. Uncle George was gone, but in his place were Uncle Fred and his godfather. They were sitting on the floor next to his bed playing with a deck of cards. The noise Teddy made when he woke up caused them to look up.

"How are you feeling, sleepy head?" his uncle Fred asked.

Teddy yawned widely, stretching his arms out. "Okay, I guess. Can we go to grammy's for Christmas now?"

Both of his guardians burst into laughter. Harry clarified, "Christmas isn't for another three weeks, Teddy. It's a long time away."

Teddy pouted. He'd got all better. For nothing!


	2. What do you do all day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy wants to know what his uncles do all day.

Harry knew he shouldn't feel nervous. He had taken his godson out to Diagon Alley dozens of times to get toys or for new clothes. But this was the first time Teddy was going to see Fred and George's shop. He was as surprised as his lovers had been when the four year old asked what his uncles did all day.

_Fred choked on his steak, slamming his fist in the middle of his chest. George rubbed his brother's back as he addressed the young boy. "What did you say, little one?"_

_"What--what do you uncle George and you uncle Fred do--do all day? Like how Harry sits an--and is grumpy writing a-at his desk."_

_Harry glared at the brothers as they snickered. "Uncle Fred and George run a shop in Diagon Alley, Teddy. Do you remember Diagon Alley? We went there and nice Mr. Smith mended your broom?"_

_Teddy hummed a little song as he ate his spinach. "Uh-huh. He was nice!"_

_Fred scoffed, and let out a yelp as his brother pinched his arm. "Ow! See what I have to put up with Teddy?"_

_The boy giggled with delight, smiling so brightly._

_"Uncle Fred and I have a cool shop at Diagon Alley," George stated, puffing out his chest. "Way better than Mr. Smith's."_

_Teddy wiggled in his chair, trying to stand up as his godfather held him back. "Really? Can--can I go?"_

Harry took a deep breath. Yes, there was no reason to be nervous. Teddy was just curious as any child should be. He wanted to see where his uncles worked. What did this mean for their little family though?

As they turned a corner, Harry hitched his godson higher on his hip. The kid was getting too heavy to carry. It was a real shame.

Teddy's reaction to seeing the giant head revealing the rabbit under its hat was instantaneous. His face was so expressive, so happy and in awe. Teddy squealed and waved his arms, trying to get out of his godfather's grasp. The moment when Fred and George came out of the shop into the street to greet them, dressed in matching suits, the boy practically exploded.

Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
